


Water

by ToxicLaughter



Series: Murlendez AUs [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Neil doesn't know how to handle Shaun anymore pls help him, Shaun being a shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicLaughter/pseuds/ToxicLaughter
Summary: Neil is in the middle of complaining about work when Shaun’s hand comes up from under the table and he’s hit with a spray of lukewarm water. He blinks and looks at the man across the table. His face in neutral. “Um, Shaun, what the fuck?”





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> I promised an established relationship AU in the last story and you bet your ass I’m gonna stick to that promise. Let’s be honest here, I’m just here to flood the Murlendez tag and The Good Doctor fandom until everyone who watches the show will acknowledge the romantic and sexual tension between my two favorite surgeons. Ok, enjoy the fluff. 
> 
> (not beta read, all mistakes are my own and b/c I'm too lazy to fix them)

Shaun damn near knocks Neil over when they get home, mumbling something about the ten o’clock weather report and not wanting to miss it _again_. Neil catches his balance, setting his Chinese food and Shaun’s Subway sandwich down on the counter. He’s setting the table, watching quietly as Shaun rolls his TV stand to sit next to the table.

He hands Shaun his sandwich and dumps his sesame chicken and fried rice onto a plate. He turns the TV down quiet enough so he can talk over it, but loud enough so Shaun can still tune in if he feels necessary. “Sometimes I wonder if Andrews can even hear himself,” he begins as he sits. “The guy is so arrogant, but in like an unknowing way. I know I’m an asshole who got the ego the size of a building, but not Andrews. No, that guy just blindly floats through life jerking himself off.” He chuckles. “At least he’s a doctor so if he breaks him arm in the process he can fix it himself.”

Shaun doesn’t say anything, just lifts half of his sub to his mouth and takes a large bite. Neil reaches over to wipe Shaun’s mouth of mayo. Shaun doesn’t bat him away.

Knowing that Shaun probably isn’t even listening, Neil continues. He’s in the middle of complaining about work when Shaun’s hand comes up from under the table and he’s hit with a spray of lukewarm water. He blinks and looks at the man across the table. His face in neutral. “Um, Shaun, what the fuck?” Shaun places a small blue spray bottle on the table. “Shaun?”

“I read somewhere that if you get a dog that when it does something bad you should spray it with water.”

“I’m not a dog.” Neil says slowly.

Shaun looks him up and down, almost as if to confirm this statement. “No, you are not. But I think it can help.”

“I’m confused.” Shaun doesn’t try to explain, just goes back to watching TV. The spray bottle lingers on the table as if it’s a real gun pointed at his chest. He picks up a piece of chicken and chews it as he stares at Shaun. What the hell is this all about? What exactly did Shaun think he was punishing him for? And since when did Shaun feel the need to punish anyone, let alone Neil. He grumbles to himself. “You know you can’t do this stuff at work, if you plan on ‘training’ me then it’d have to 24/7 right? And if you try this at the hospital, god knows what Browne or Kalu will think, let alone Glassman.”

Shaun grabs the spray bottle again and hits Neil directly in the face. “Bad Dr. Melendez.”

Neil feels a vein pop in his forehead. “Shaun…” He says with a menacing tone, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend across the table. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you better stop before I make you stop.” Shaun doesn’t move as Neil reprimands him. Deciding to ignore the situation he finishes his dinner, waiting at the table for Shaun to do the same then helping the other man move the TV back to its original position so they can watch it from the couch.

Laying down with one leg on the couch and one leg off, Neil grabs Shaun by his hips and hugs him into his chest. Shaun lets out a quiet squeak, but doesn’t protest, turning the volume of the TV up.

They sit there for a while, quiet, just watching the news. After a while Neil gets bored and ask Shaun what he thinks about their new case. The girl with the Capgras Syndrome, who screams every time her parents enter the room, and who they can’t figure out why she’s developed such a disorder. 

Shaun reaches down near his feet and Neil is just quick enough to block most of the water from hitting his face. “Okay, that’s it, we’re talking. What the hell is wrong with you Shaun?” He rips the spray bottle out of Shaun’s hand, albeit a little roughly, but vindicated. Shaun puts his hands up by his face, like he’s afraid Neil is going to hit him. Neil just sets the bottle down far out of Shaun’s reach. “Well?”

“You talk too much about work.” Shaun explains. When Neil raises a brow in return, Shaun continues. “Claire said that if you talk too much about work that our relationship will be stressful, so I thought that I would stop it before it got bad. I’m sorry.”

Ah, god dammit, he feels bad. Okay, not too bad, he did get sprayed in the face and that wasn’t fun. But he just sighs and pulls Shaun tighter into his chest. Shaun think about pulling away, but instead leans into it. “If you want me to stop talking about work, then just say so. Spraying water in my face is like if I did this to you,” he flicks Shaun’s nose. “Every time you interrupted me. Did you like that?”

“No, I did not.”

“Exactly.” He presses a kiss to Shaun’s neck. “Did you like that?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Good. Now give me the remote, I wanna watch a dumb movie, I’m learning too much by watching the news.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short because I just thought that it would be funny to have Shaun attempt to correct Melendez’s bad behavior. Hope you enjoyed <3 Also I started writing a high school Murlendez AU and should be able to upload the first part come Monday, so keep an eye out for that.


End file.
